HetaTail
by BlackDragonV4x
Summary: What would happen if some of the Hetalia characters were forced to cooperate with the Fairy Tail guild in order to win the Grand Magic Games and return home? That's what you'll find out here! Warning: bad language and possibly gay ships ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The World Meeting**

The UN World Meeting wasn't as busy as usual, mainly because not all the nations managed to make it. England began doing the register and everyone responded accordingly.

"France, you bloody frog?" He called.

"Honhonhon." France replied.

"America, you illogical brat?"  
"Sup dudes!"  
"Russia, you… Whatever you are?"  
"Kolkolkol."  
"China, my tea buddy?"  
"Aiyaa! I was totally not asleep!"

"Japan?"  
"Ohayou gozaimasu."  
"Germany?"  
"Hei- I mean, Hallo."  
"Italy?"  
"PAAASTAAAAA…"  
"Roman-"  
"Shut it you tea-loving bastard."  
"Greece?"  
" *SNORE* "  
"Poland?"  
"I'm, like, totally here."  
"Lithuania?"  
"Here!"  
"Estonia?"  
"Here!"  
"Latvia?"  
"H-here…"  
"Austria?"  
"I am present."  
"Spain?"  
"Hola!"

"Canada?"  
"Here."  
"Oh... It seems he is not here, I wonder where he went... Denmark?"  
"Here!"  
"Iceland?"  
"Here."

"I think that that is it."  
"Fabulous! Now, let's-" America began, but he cut off when he noticed a large sea blue circle spinning above all their heads. Japan's eyes widened.

 _I recognise that magic circle… Could it possibly be…?_ He thought, but his thoughts weren't fast enough to finish processing the strange entity. They were swiftly absorbed by the circle and the only things which remained behind was England's teacup and Greece's cats… And a few other things.

They all woke up in a woodland, it seems they have been taken to a different world entirely.

"By Jove, what was that?!" England exclaimed.  
"We're, like, totally in a different world." Poland said.

"Well-spotted, Dummkopf…" Austria said.  
"Everyone shut up!" America yelled. "If we listen to me, the hero, everything will be fine! We have to set up a shelter and make a fi-"  
"I think there's a city just down there!" Italy shouted from a small road not far from where the others were. "I wonder if they have pasta there…"

"Let us go then!" Germany said "To the city, march!"

"I'm not going to listen to you, you stupid-" Romano began, but when he noticed China's very angry expression daring him to finish the sentence, he decided to pass. The countries followed Germany and Italy and made their way into the beautiful, busy city. After asking the local ladies, Spain found out that the city was known as Magnolia.  
"I believe I know where we are." Japan said. Everyone looked at him for an explanation. "I think some of you heard of an anime called _Fairy Tail_?"  
"I have!" America said.  
"Are you implying that we're in some magical world?" England asked.  
"Hai, Igirisu-san."  
"Well bollocks, what do we do now?"  
"I think we should, like, totally talk with the locals and find any points of interest." Poland suggested.

"That's an excellent idea!" Lithuania exclaimed. "That way, we might find a way out of here!"

"I think we should refer to ourselves by our human names, just to avoid any trouble." Austria suggested.  
"Wait, where's Greece?" Iceland asked.

"Oh, he's probably still asleep in the forest." Canada said.  
"Shouldn't we get him?" Italy asked.  
"Nah, I'm sure he's fine…" Romano replied.

"DUDES! LOOKS!" America yelled. "THERE'S THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL OVER THERE!" He pointed to a run-down, farm-like structure on the outskirts of the city.  
"Let's go over there and see what's in there. Maybe there will be people to fight… Kolkolkol." Russia said.

"Mr Russia…" Estonia said, hiding behind Lithuania. "I-I think we shouldn't go that far…"  
"Honhonhon, I think we should let me go first; the enemy will instantly fall in love with my hot bo-" France began.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING IN THERE FIRST, EVEN IF I HAD TO GIVE UP TEA FOR A YEAR!" England yelled. " _I'm_ going first, you stupid frog."

"How about we stop arguing and get there already?" Iceland said monotonically.

A few minutes later…

With England, America, Russia, China, Japan and France at the front of the group, they walked to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. They got there pretty quickly, however it was Italy, Germany and Romano who got there first.

Germany knocked on the door with his huge fist.

"Open die Door! Now!" He yelled. Silence was the reply.

"Eeh… Germany…" Italy began.

"What is it, Italy?"  
"I think no one's in there."  
"Hmm, that is a very good deduct-"  
"Just move it, you potato dickhead!" Romano said angrily, pushing Germany out of the way. "This is how you open doors in Southern Italy." He then kicked down the door and ran in. "WHERE'S THE PASTA?!" His expression swiftly change from one of anger to one of surprise. It looked as if a huge whirlwind had passed through the Guild Hall. Out of the entire guild, only seven members were there: the Guild Master Makarov Dreyar, Happy, Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia, Pantherlily, Natsu Dragneel and Levy McGarden. When everyone else caught up, they had all reacted in surprise. Japan noticed that Natsu was still moving.

"What happened here?" Japan asked, running up to him.

"I… I don't know…" Natsu replied, struggling in pain. "It happened... so.. quickly…"

"Hey! Kiku!" Poland called from the bar. "I, like, found this book you should totally look at." Japan quickly ran over to him and read the book aloud, so that everyone could hear it.

 _Hello there, Nations._

 _As you probably have realised, you are now in the Fairy Tail world. You will replace the members of the Fairy Tail guild and become wizards and then, you will face other guilds in the Grand Magic Games. I have decided to make things easy for you and if you speak a few specific words, you all will attain powerful magic power. The words are: "Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse_

 _sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de_

 _atokata mo nokoranu you ni_

 _tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse"_

Then, they all felt tired, weary and they fell to the ground, motionless and conscienceless.

 **Author's Note: Sup dudes! Hope you like this new fanfic! I will try to update it as much as I can. Any criticism is more than welcome! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Hetalia Tail**

When everyone woke up later that day (and Greece actually decided to join them, don't even ask how he got there), they all discussed what they should do to organise their new guild.

"I say we make _me_ the new Guild Master!" America yelled.

"No. Fucking. Way." England said.

"How about we just leave Gramps as the Guild Master?" Natsu suggested angrily.

"I find myself agreeing to that notion." Japan said.

"It is decided then." Estonia said. "Now we simply have to note down what types of magic we have. That way, we won't get confused and everything will be organised and we'll be able to refer to it."

"That'll be, like, the best idea ever." Poland remarked.

"Do you have a device which can put magic power in numerical value?" Lithuania asked Makarov. The Guild Master thought for a bit.  
"I do believe so. Give me a moment." He quickly ran out into a nearby barn and came back with a small crystal ball.

"Here it is! Now, let's go outside and see what you can do, boys!"  
"I've just realised," America said. "We didn't bring any girls with us from Earth..."  
"Oh yeah, you have a point…" England said.

"Who cares?" Natsu yelled. "Let's see what you can do!"

They all left the Guild Hall and went over to the first dummy in the nearby field.  
"Who wants to go first?" Makarov asked.

"Actually, let's see what Heracles can do!" Italy said.  
"Erm… Ok…" Greece said. He stepped in front of the dummy and took a bronze key out of his pocket. "Open! Gate of the Kitten Ram! Karies!" Suddenly, a small, white kitten appeared. It had little ram horns on its head and made literally everyone fangirl over how cute he was. But their expressions quickly turned to ones of horror when they saw how he tore apart the dummy. He disappeared straight afterwards. Everyone stayed silent.

"C-can I go next?" Canada asked.

"Y-yeah bro, sure…" America said, still horrified by Greece's monstrous kitten. Canada walked over to the next dummy, since the other one was kind of useless after Greece came along. He closed his eyes in concentration and began gathering his magic power.

"Wood-Make…" He began. He opened his eyes as he yelled, "Hammer!" A large hammer rose up from the ground and smashed the dummy in the face, knocking it out of the ground. It landed a few metres away.

After, like, ten hours, they all finally got to know their magic types. Here's a small list:

England - Arc of Embodiment (Can't create living things, only items)

America - Fire Magic (Uses Glasses to ignite fire)

Russia - Animal Soul (Small animals only, nothing bigger than a lion)

China - Oriental Solid Script

Japan - Water Magic (Juvia but less obsessed)

France - Plant Magic (Controls plants, but he's more about them flowers)

Lithuania - Dark Écriture (He can write runes to affect him, other beings and his surroundings)

Estonia - Archive Magic (He can search up literally everything. He's essentially Hibiki, but not as hot and smarter)

Latvia - Card Magic (A maler, less alcoholic, shorter, more depressed version of Cana)

Poland - Satan Soul (Don't mess with Satan's daddy)

Italy - Picto Magic (Because Italy is fabulous at drawing)

Germany - Beast Soul (Weretiger, Lizardman… He's essentially Elfman)

Austria - Music Magic (Plays Violin, different pieces give different effects)

Romano - Sky Dragon Slayer (A maler, meaner, taller, older version of Wendy)

Iceland - Ice-Make Magic (Gray + Crippling Depression)

Denmark - The Nord (Requip Magic)

Canada - Wood-Make Magic (I was kind of tempted to put Maple Syrup-Make)

Greece - Celestial Cat Magic (He can summon cat versions of celestial spirits)

After they all noted down their magic types, Makarov, America, England, China, Japan, Germany, Italy, France and Russia were to decide who they send to the Grand Magic Games in a week.

"I know _exactly_ who to pick!" America said. "ME!"  
"No." England said. "You'd lose the match in the first five seconds."  
"Not even that." France added.

"It's not like you're any better, Francis!" America yelled. "Your flowers have nothing on my fire!"

"Aaiya, you Westerners fight so much." China said. "Mr Makarov, could I see the rulebook to the Games?"  
"Of course." Makarov replied, handing China the book, who read it calmly while France, England and America fought.

"Aha! I know!" China said loudly. Everyone looked at her, expecting an explanation. "We'll send in not one, but two teams! The rules allow for it to happen, but it's written in extremely small text. I barely managed to read it."  
"Alright." England said, sitting down calmly in his chair. "Two teams of five. I say we put Denmark and Russia forth."  
"Yes, Natsu and Gajeel are good as well." Makarov added.

"I know, let's add Germany and Poland, that way we'll have Poland's Satan Soul and Germany's Beast Soul at our disposal." Japan said.  
"Very good idea, Kiku." Makarov said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."  
"This is what I came up with." Russia said, smiling and placing a piece of paper in front of them. It read:

 _Team A_

 _Mathias (Denmark)_

 _Feliks (Poland)_

 _Yao (China)  
Natsu_

 _Lucy_

 _Team B_

 _Gajeel_

 _Kiku (Japan)_

 _Toris (Lithuania/Little Litva, da?)_

 _Heracles (Greece)_

 _Lovino (Romano)_

Surprisingly, everyone agreed to this arrangement, which made Russia feel very happy, an emotion he doesn't know too well because of his rough history. Makarov stood up on the counter of the Guild's Bar and spoke to the Guild collectively.

"Today, me and the Allies have decided upon the teams for the Grand Magic Games. We have picked… Mathias Andersen!"  
"Yeah!" Denmark yelled. "We've got this in the bag!"  
"Feliks Łukasiewicz!"

"I'll, like, totally try my best and help us win." Poland smiled.

"Yao Wang!"  
"We can do this!" China cheered.

"Natsu Dragneel!"  
"Yeah!" Natsu shouted. "I'm gonna wreck them!"  
"Lucy Heartfilia!"  
"A-are you sure about this?!" Lucy cried.

"You five will be competing in the Grand Magic Games next week, so you should get training."  
"Alright, I'm fired up now!" Natsu yelled.

 **Author's Note:  
Hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry, we'll get to the action as soon as possible. Oh, and the Games will not be the same as in the Fairy Tail Anime, so I hope you'll like what I've got planned :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Challenge Begins**

One. One day. One day until the Grand Magic Games begin. The entire Fairy Tail guild decided to go to the capital city of Fiore - Crocus - to cheer on their guildmates. The team picked by the Allies and Makarov stayed at a hotel known as _The First Dance_ , it was really resembled the beauty of a first dance. Denmark, China, Poland and Natsu shared a room, while Lucy had a room all to herself.

That evening, they were all standing out on their balcony, which was located quite near the ground.

"Do you guys, like, think we're totally gonna win this?" Poland asked.

"We'll manage it, Feliks." Denmark said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Natsu added. "We'll make Fairy Tail number one again!" China and Lucy smiled. But their smiles faded when they suddenly heard a annoyingly shrill voice.  
"Goood evening, contestants!" It said. "My name is Peter Kirkland and I will be refereeing this year's Grand Magic Games!"  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF JESUS FUCKING CHRIST IS SEALAND DOING HERE?!" Denmark yelled.

"Now, the audience have been moaning that they keep on seeing the same old faces, and that it's getting boring… So I give you this. The first eight guilds to get their entire team to the arena will move onto the main part of the games! Oh, by the way, we do not take responsibility for any loss of life... The eliminations start… Now!" A loud horn sounded.

Without thinking, the team from Fairy Tail swiftly jumped off the balcony and quickly ran towards the centre of the city, where the arena was located.  
"We have to, like, look out for any enemies." Poland pointed out.

"You do that, you've got Satan's Soul!" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah…" Then, they met their first enemies. The Sabertooth Guild. This was composed of Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Yukino, a celestial wizard, Orga, a large, muscular man and Rufus Lore, who looked like a guest at a mask party.  
"Well well well," Sting said. "Natsu Dragneel and the Fairy Tail guild."  
"Shut your little whore mouth!" Denmark yelled. "Get out of our way!"  
"Denmark…" China began.  
"WHAT?!"  
"I don't think that's the way to do it."  
"How would you do it then?"  
"Allow me." China stepped forwards solemnly. He looked Sting right in the eyes. "GET THE _FUCK_ OUT OF OUR WAY, YOU WASTE OF LIFE!" China charged right through the Sabertooth Guild, who jumped out of the way. It seemed that was China's plan of evading an attack, because he carried on running. The rest of his guild quickly caught up with him.

"I must admit, that was pretty clever." Denmark said.

"Of course, it is the best tactic to use when evading an enemy attack." China said. "Ok, maybe not the best, but it's certainly quite effective."  
"Just keep on running!" Natsu said. "We're not there yet!"

"Wait, where's Feliks?" Lucy asked.

"Up here." Came an unnaturally deep voice. They looked up and saw Poland in his demon form. His eyes turned yellow with slitted pupils, he definitely got bigger in size and had large wings sprouting out of his back. His arms were covered in black scales and his clothes suited his demon form well, with different shades of crimson, red and black.  
"Aiyyaa aru! What happened to you?!" China exclaimed.

"I, like, totally turned into my demon form." Poland replied.

"How far until we get to the arena?" Denmark asked.  
"Like… Not far?"  
"Ok, I think this might help. Orient Solid Script: Wings!" China said. Suddenly, everyone on the ground gained wings, literally made of the word 'Wings' in Chinese ( 翅膀 ). They soared up into the sky next to Poland and made their way to the arena.

When they finally arrived, they were greeted by Sealand.

"Hello gu-" He began. Denmark threw himself at Sealand.

"PETER WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He demanded. Sealand began sweating.

"Oh… H-hi Mathias…"  
"I will make sure Arthur will be hearing about this!"  
"No! You can't tell him! The old referee died of natural causes and I have to replace him!"  
"No you don't! Someone else can do that!"  
"Peter, how did you get here in the first place?" China asked.

"Well… I was kind of taken in by this weird circle thing with Alastair (Scotland), Dylan (Wales) and Stefano (Seborga).

"How the hell was Stefano there?" Denmark asked.

"Oh, he wanted to see whether Dylan was really a sheep-shagger or not." There was an awkward silence.  
"How is this kid even a ref-" Natsu began to asked, but he was rudely interrupted.

"Jerk Natsu!" Sealand yelled. "I'm not a kid!"  
"Whatever."Sealand stepped away from Denmark and the team.  
"Anyways, you guys made it through into the Grand Magic Games!"  
"Really? What place did we, like, come?" Poland asked, reverting to his human form.

"Seventh." Team Fairy Tail looked at Sealand as if he was joking. "I'm not joking." Sealand added. Their jaws dropped to the floor.  
"D-did we really do that badly?" China asked. "W-we used my wings… How did we come seventh?"  
"Mainly because your hotel is the furthest from the arena."  
"Should I, like, totally kill myself or him?" Poland asked Denmark.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow at the games… hehe…" Sealand quickly ran away.

The next day…

The Grand Magic Games have officially begun! And guess who the commentators are! That's right: Seborga, Wales and Scotland!  
"Good morning lads and ladesses!" Wales said. "My name is Dylan Kirkland and I am here with my good brother Alastair Kirkland and Stefano Vargas!"  
"G'day to yer'." Scotland introduced himself in his strong Scottish accent.  
"Ciao!" Seborga said happily.

"Anyways," Wales carried on. "Today, we're going to introduce to you the ten Wizard Guilds who made it through the elimination round! In first place, the fabulous, mystical ladies of Mermaid Heel!" A group of ladies walked onto the arena. Wait, is that… Lichtenstein?! Hungary?! Belarus?! Belgium?! And Seychelles?!

"Movin' on, in second place, we 'ave Fiore's Number 1 Guild, Sabertooth!" Scotland said. The Tigers were applauded immensely.

"But don't forget the great team in third place, Blue Pegasus!" Seborga said. The team joined the others on the arena, with the meme-of-a-man Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki as their leader.

"And now in fourth, we have Lamia Scale!" Wales said. Then it turned out that Ukraine, Romania, New Zealand, Netherlands and Switzerland were their representatives.

"Fifth," Seborga called. "Raven Tail?" A bunch of very odd-looking fellows stepped out onto the arena.

"Wait, aren't they a dark guild?" The audience questioned.  
"Actually, they're technically considered legal, so they are able to participate." Wales said, attempting to look smart. "Anyways, moving swiftly to sixth, we have the _wild_ Quatro Cerberus!" A bunch of guys, who looked like heavy metal fans, stepped out onto the arena.

"In seventh, we have Fairy Tail!" As the five teammates stepped out, the entire crowd booed at them. Only their teammates in one specific place in the audience cheered them on.

"Well, that's very fucking kind isn't it?" Lucy complained.

"And in eighth place…" Seborga began. "What?! We have Fairy Tail Team B!" Then, Gajeel, Lithuania, Japan, Greece and Romano came out onto the arena.

"Liet!" Poland exclaimed and ran over to hug his best friend. Then, Poland quickly moved out of the embrace. "Wait, does this, like, mean I'll have to fight you?"  
"It'll be fun, right, Feliks?" Lithuania smiled. Poland also smiled. It was a pleasure to see Lithuania smiling.

"Yeah, of course it will be." Natsu's attitude was the complete opposite.

"Gajeel! I'm fighting you! There's no getting out of that!" He yelled.

"With pleasure! I'll knock some sense into that thick skull of yours!" Gajeel retorted.

"Now!" Peter's voice said. "Let Day 1 of the Grand Magic Games begin!"

 **Author's Note: Wales, Scotland and Seborga don't have canon names (not that I know of anyway), so I decided to make up my own. And yes, I'm mean enough to put Switzerland against his little sister ( *evil laugh* ). Anyways, hope you liked it! I might not be able to post as often as I'd like to, because these annoying things called "responsibilities" exist, but I'll try my best to update as much as possible. Reviews are more than welcome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Day 1:** **The Fights**

"Let's explain the rules of this year's Games." Seborga said.

"There will be four fights and one challenge each day. For a win, the team will get 10 points, for a draw, both teams will get 5 points and a loss will give a team diddly-squat." Seborga explained.

"The first fight of the day is Lamia Scale's Maria Chernenko against Mermaid Heel's Natalya Arlovskaya!" Wales exclaimed. "Well, lads, which do you think will win this fight?"

"I honestly don't know and don't care, yer fooken sheep-shagger." Scotland replied.

"Stop calling me that! I'm _not_ a sheep-shagger! I don't have issues!"

"Dylan, let's be honest," Seborga said. "You _are_ a sheep-shagger, and you can't deny it."

"Let's shut up about my issues then and get on with the Games, shall we?" Wales said, throwing Scotland a dirty look.

On the arena, Belarus and Ukraine started walking towards each other confidently. Belarus looked up at the audience and then, her heartbeat quickened. She blushed, for she noticed him. Russia. She realised Ukraine was also looking at him and smiling warmly. Belarus began trembling in anger, her face going red. Then, the gong sounded and the fight began.

Belarus drew a huge knife.

"Big brother will be mine!" She screamed as she charged at Ukraine. Ukraine simply held out her palm and smiled.

"Wave Magic: Disruption." She said and the earth suddenly began rumbling. Belarus stumbled a bit, but didn't stop running. Ukraine's smile faded. "Wave Magic: Explosion!" This time, a small explosion sent Belarus flying backwards, smashing her brutally into the wall. However, Belarus wasn't one to give up on her never-ending love for her older brother (*cough cough* iNSEST). Belarus stood up and yelled:

"Yandere Magic: Senpai Will Be Mine!" Belarus' eyes turned blood red and she charged at Ukraine at an incredible speed. Ukraine barely managed to dodge Belarus' attack as she fell to the ground, leaving her with a small scar on her cheek. As Ukraine got up, she looked at Belarus. She was standing not far from Ukraine, leaning to side slightly and smiling with insanity.

"I told you, big sis." Belarus said, chuckling quietly. "Big brother Russia will be mine."

"Little sister…" Ukraine uttered quietly. "What happened to you? Do you really think he'll notice you if you kill me?"

"I will kill _anyone_ if it means getting big brother to marry me. Even if it means killing you!" Belarus threw herself at Ukraine, who quickly got up and threw a blue projectile at her. Belarus took a direct hit and fell onto her back.

"Natalya's down!" Dylan yelled. "Will she get back up to continue the fight?" Belarus got up slowly, Ukraine looked her in the eyes.

"Why should Russia marry _you_?" Ukraine asked. "What makes you stand out from all the other ladies here?"

"The fact that I'm completely devoted to his love for me." Belarus replied. "The fact that I'm going to show him that I'm better than you!" Belarus threw her knife into the air.

"Yandere Magic: Obliterate All Rivals!" The knife became surrounded by a red aura and pointed its blade at Ukraine. Ukraine swiftly reacted by throwing another projectile at the knife, yet it had no effect. Ukraine's heartbeat quickened.

 _What do I do?_ She thought. _How will I protect myself from this?_ Suddenly, the knife came plunging down at Ukraine. She closed her eyes, willing to accept her death. The last thing she heard was Russia calling in concern, "Maria!"

Then, the gong resounded and Ukraine sighed in relief.

"Looks like the fight was a tie, giving Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel 5 points each!" Wales proclaimed.

"I must admit it, I nearly got a heart attack when Belarus was about to kill Ukraine." Seborga said. "I would kind of hate to be in Russia's shoes right now."

"I see your point." Scotland said. "But let's move on to the next fight of today: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus versus Toris Laurinaitis of Fairy Tail Team B."

"This is going to be quite an interesting match, isn't it?"

"Yep, let's see how this is going to play out!" Wales replied.

Ichiya stepped onto the arena in his usual, fabulous stance. Opposite him stood Lithuania, not hiding his surprise at Ichiya's attitude to the fight ahead.

"Men, this is going to be an interesting fight, Mr Laurinaitis." Ichiya said.

"I agree with you, Sir Ichiya." Lithuania replied. "Shall we begin?"The gong sounded.

With that, Lithuania drew a pen from his pocket and shouted,

"Script Magic: The Act of Independence of 1918!" Then, a line of strange text divided Lithuania's part of the arena and Ichiya's part of the arena. Ichiya knew something was up, but did not waste time.

"Now! Have a sniff of my sleeping parfum!" Ichiya shouted, releasing a cyan cloud out of a glass tube and into the air. Lithuania smiled.

"Dark Écriture: Insanity!" His pen released large amounts of purple ink, which covered Ichiya's white suit.

"No! My newest suit has been destroyed! What an unfortunate turn of events! I feel like my own soul has been tainted by this putrid ink! Alas, I must get changed if I am to succeed in this battle! But wait… I can use my Power Parfum!" Ichiya took out a tube and released a pink cloud from it. The cloud swiftly surrounded him until Lithuania wasn't able to see him at all and a while later, Ichiya was revealed, this time much, much more muscular and taller. Lithuania stared up in fear.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck what do I do?!_ Lithuania thought.

"Go on Liet!" He heard Poland's voice. "You can, like, totally beat him!"

 _I must not let Poland down. He never let me down. He would fight on even if the odds would conspire against him._ Lithuania drew his pen.

"Dark Écriture: Darkness!" He yelled. Ink began covering him and molding him into a new shape. Soon, Lithuania became a tall, strong demon and Poland nearly died from a nosebleed. Demon Lithuania swiftly ended the fight with a single punch, smashing Ichiya unconscious against the wall behind him. The gong resounded, ending the fight with a win to Fairy Tail Team B.

"Now _that_ was an amazing fight, wasn't it Alastair?" Wales said.

"I guess." Scotland replied.

"It was pretty short though." Seborga commented.

"Yeah, it was. But let's get onto something that will most likely not be as short as the last fight!"

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this sooner, but I got caught up a bit with responsibilities and life in general, so yeah… Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to write the next one ASAP!** **Oh yeah, I will not be covering all the fights, but I will try to mention in the story itself how they went and so on. The reason for which I'm doing this is because A, chapters would take ages to write or B, I'd need to write more chapters than I plan to write. Oh, I'm a bit lazy as well lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Challenge (Day 1)**

"Princess Toussaint, is there anything I can provide for you?" The servant asked. He was dressed in a dark green changshan with a pair of glasses upon his small nose. The princess, however, was dressed in her dusty-pink sailor coat with her brown laced knee-highs and had her blonde hair in a braid. They were in a large garden, filled will large cherry blossoms, from which petals fluttered off in the playful breeze.

"No," Princess Toussaint's blue eyes twinkled from behind her elegant glasses as she responded to her servant. "All I want is to be entertained once I arrive at tomorrow's games. Pass that message on to the Game Organisers, please."  
"Your wish is my command." The servant bowed in obedience and hurried away.

 _I wonder if I'll be able to save them in time._ Princess Toussaint thought. _If he comes, I must be prepared. But even then, everything could turn out completely wrong. And then we're goners._

" _Princess_ Toussaint?" A female voice demanded confidently. "You've taken quite a step forward, haven't you?" Lady Toussaint turned her head around and looked towards the female voice. She saw a tall young woman, who wore a bright pink qipao with gold trim and long, flowing sleeves and a long white skirt. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were almost hazel.

"Oh, hello Meimei." Princess Toussaint said, turning her whole body to face 'Meimei'.  
"Don't call me that. My name is Mei Wang. Formally known as Taiwan."

"I know who you are. Answering your question, yes, I have. I have decided to become an imposter as the king's daughter for the sake of our friends at the Games. You have decided to fit in as a servant."  
"But explain to me, why do you have to lie to Macau? What has he done to deserve this?"

"He'll find out soon. Very soon. So will everyone else."

"That was a great fight between Michelle Mancham of Mermaid Heel and Olga of Sabertooth! I'm not sure myself how that was a draw!" Wales announced. "In a few minutes, we'll get onto today's challenge! Just in case you were curious, here are the ranks so far: Sabertooth are winning with twenty-five points points, Fairy Tail Team are in second place ten points. Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, Fairy Tail Team B and Lamia Scale are tied with five points each, while Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus are tying for last place with zero points!"

"I'm surprised I haven't killed myself after listening to your voice for so long." Scotland commented.

"Shut up!"

Lithuania, now in his human form, rushed into the hospital room for Fairy Tail Team A, where Poland was resting. Poland saw his best friend standing over him and smiled.

"What happened to you? Got in a fight or something?" Lithuania asked.  
"No, I just, like, totally got a nosebleed." Poland replied casually. Lithuania chuckled in response.

"It's your turn soon. We're counting on you."  
"Oh, it's the challenge thing, right?" Poland slowly got out of his bed.

"Are you sure you can handle this? You still-" Lithuania began.

"Liet," Poland cut in. "I can do this. If you could, then so can I."

In the audience, France decided to start making some food for everyone, since England's cooking skills were out of the question. He was walking around carelessly with a large knife when he accidentally cut England's arm.

"yOU BLOODY SHITHEAD!" England yelled. "SOMEONE GET A FUCKING PARAMEDIC!"  
"Oh, I am so sorry!" France panicked. He quickly got out a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to England's wound until the paramedic arrived with proper bandages. Instead of returning to his cooking, France quickly ran off to the public toilet. He locked himself in a cubical. His eyes were wide-open as he stared and smiled at the crimson stain on the white handkerchief. He pressed the stain to his nose and inhaled strongly, making a lot of sexual noises in the process.

"sUCH SWEET PERFUME!" He screamed. What a coinky-dink, England just entered.

"Erm… France? What are you doing…?" He asked, slightly disturbed by the noises he heard. France's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"N-nothing! W-why are you here anyway?!"  
"What the fuck do you think do you go to a toilet for, you frog? Unless you have some weird tradition to do other things in a toilet in France, eh?"  
"That can be taken in more than one way."  
"You're so dirty-minded."  
"Whatever." France quickly opened the door to the cubical and rushed past England and out of the toilet.

 _Hmm…_ England thought. _That was strange…_

"Ok! Everything's ready for our first challenge!" Wales said. "I like to call this the 'Jack The Ripper' Challenge! Each team will pick one member to partake in a Hide-and-Seek-type game. We have legally used a special monster, the name of which I can't remember. This monster has an aim of killing anyone who crosses its path. Of course, the challengers will not die, but will simply be teleported out of the arena. The contestants have to hide and survive 30 minutes without getting caught by the monster or they can try to take out the monster, but that last option is not advised. For your surroundings, we've chosen: Victorian London! Let's introduce our challengers, Stefano!"  
"Oh, so you're suddenly not taking notice of me?" Scotland interrupted.

"Shut up Alastair, that's what you get for embarrassing me in front of the audience."  
"Not necessarily in front but-"  
"Moving on!" Seborga said. "Our challengers today are: Feliks Łukasiewicz of Fairy Tail Team A, Kiku Honda of Fairy Tail Team B, Rogue of Sabertooth, Elizabeta Héderváry of Mermaid Heel, Vladimir Covaci of Lamia Scale, Obra of Raven Tail, Rocker of Quatro Cerberus and… A Blue Bunny from Blue Pegasus?"  
"Enough talk!" Scotland said. "Let's get to the action!"

Japan walked slowly and cautiously through the city streets, looking in every direction possible every two seconds. His heartbeat got faster by the second, he knew the monster was lurking nearby. He suddenly heard a loud, high-pitched scream.

"Well, that's Elizabeta out of the game!" Wales' shrill voice announced.

 _I'd better hide. That thing's going to be on my tail soon._ Japan thought. He quickly dashed into the nearest alleyway and jumped into a large rubbish bin. Suddenly, he heard a whisper.

"Who are you?"  
"Who are _you_?" Japan asked quietly.

"I asked first!"  
"Herro."  
"Oh, hi Japan. It's Poland!"  
"Thank _kami-sama_ , I thought you were Romania because of that accent."  
"Oh no, I'm, like, totally a million times better than him." Suddenly, they heard loud, heavy breathing, which silenced them instantly.

"Jeez, that thing is quick." Poland and Japan couldn't recognise the person's voice, but they could be sure that the person was male. Poland nudged Japan.

"Three… Two… One!" They jumped out of the bin and threw themselves onto their enemy. Japan soon realised that their enemy was Rogue from Sabertooth.  
"What do you want?!" Rogue yelled.

"Shut the fuck up before, like, that piece of shit comes along." Poland whispered. "We don't want anything, yet. We were kind of curious who you-" Poland was interrupted by another three screams, they were all male.

"Three challengers in one go! Obra, Rocker and Blue Bunny are out of the game!" Seborga commented.

"Great, that means there's us three and one more." Rogue stated.

"Fabulous reasoning there, sir." Poland commented. Suddenly, there was a loud roar behind them. The last thing Japan remembered was a huge, black, furry creature with glowing purple eyes pouncing onto them before his vision blacked-out. He felt a sudden sensation of disappointment and embarrassment.

"The winner of today's challenge is… Vladimir Covaci of Lamia Scale!"

 **Author's Note: Sup dudes! Sorry for being so inactive, but I decided to take a little break for the Easter Holidays. I will try to update HetaTail as often as I can, but I'm not promising anything. I decided to take down my Inheritance fanfic because I saw I needed to work on a lot of things in that one's case (*cough cough* names), but I do plan on doing a Voltron Legendary Defender fanfic soon... Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
